ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramzi Ashor
'''Ramzi Ashor '''was a member of the Palestinian Liberation Front. Biography Before the Series Before the series, Ashor's cell of the PLF was routinely pursued by Mossad, and by Liat Tuvia and her partner Malachi Ben-Gidon in particular. The organization lost an unknown number of members up to November 2010, to the point that Ashor, Karif Yasin and their leader, Abasi Al-Masri, were the only three left. Shortly before a conference in November 2010 that would see Mossad director Eli David leave Israel for the first time in over a decade, the PLF were contacted by former NCIS agent Riley McCallister and provided classified information on the time and location of the conference. McCallister hoped to see NCIS Director Leon Vance embarrassed by the unexpected arrival and success of the PLF. As a result of McCallister's data, the three remaining PLF members prepared to enter America. Ashor was the intel specialist on the team. NCIS Season 8 As part of their plot to assassinate David, Ashor and his PLF compatriots hire a trio of American smugglers, Captain Caleb Burnett, his brother and an unidentified third man, to bring them to America from Cuba. When a Coast Guard cutter intercepted the smugglers' vessel, the PLF quickly murdered the smugglers, fired shots at the cutter in order to create a diversion, and went overboard in crates, later swimming the remaining three miles to Florida. After making landfall, Ashor and the others made their way up the East Coast of the United States to Fort A.P. Hill, an Army base near Bowling Green, Virginia, and hijacked a military truck carrying a variety of armaments. Using a stolen car, the three traveled to Washington, D.C. and began to carry out their plan to assassinate Director David. As part of the routine the three established during their operation, Ashor and Yasin attempted to discreetly follow David and his American security detail through the streets of the capital. However, they were unaware that a joint Mossad-NCIS operation, including Tuvia, Ben-Gidon and NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva David (the daughter of the Mossad director) were on overwatch. Ashor was spotted and, aware that he only had moments to fulfill the plan, drew his weapon, aiming it at Director David. At the last moment, however, Ashor was shot several times by Tuvia; his wounds were almost immediately fatal. Victims * Eli David - Ashor and the PLF attempted to assassinate David. * Caleb Burnett - Ashor and the PLF killed Captain Burnett as a diversion after they were caught being smuggled into the United States. ** Burnett - Also killed as a diversion. ** Unidentified Smuggler (Enemies Foreign) - Also killed as a diversion. * U.S. Army Driver(s) - Ashor and the PLF hijacked a U.S. Army truck carrying weapons necessary for the assassination attempt. It is unknown if the driver(s) were injured or killed during this attack. * Civilian(s) - Ashor and the PLF hijacked a civilian car as part of their plan. It is unknown if the driver and any passengers s/he may have had were injured or killed during this attack. Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals